The One That Got Away
by ForeverYoursxo
Summary: 'I should have told you what you meant to me, cos now I pay the price' Just a small Liarla one shot for a change...


_**In another life, I would be your girl**_

_**We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

_**In another life, I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away..**_

_They both knew if they were to be together then they couldn't stay here. If they were to be together then too many people were going to get hurt and turn bitter, too much irreparable damage would be caused, if this was to happen then it would have to be somewhere else. So as they spoke they both agreed to go. Leave both of their partners in the middle of the night, it was wrong, so wrong, but after years of trying being in denial, fighting the feelings and playing awful games with each other it was clear this would never go away, and nobody else would ever be enough for them, it was only when the two of them had sat down and thought about life more simply that it made sense. There were two people who loved each other, both trying to deny it by pretending to be happy with someone else. Both living a lie, and what for? It wasn't fair on either of them, or their partners who were just part of the lie. Carla felt terrible, she was supposed to be marrying Tony, and Liam was already married, two peoples hearts were going to be broken in the process, and although she always presented a tough exterior, deep down she really did wish it was different, that she didn't have these feelings for her brother in law, life would have been simple if she had actually loved Tony, but the bottom line was she didn't, she never had. She didn't deserve him, not in the slightest._

_They had both written out their letters, apologising for the hurt and the lies, explaining everything because it was the least they both deserved. Carla left hers on the bedside table, taking one last look around the room before quietly retrieving the suitcase she had packed earlier on whilst Tony had been out, quickly exiting the flat, walking through the cold night to the place where Liam was to pick her up from._

_Liam finished his letter, leaning down and pressing a last kiss to Maria's cheek, he cared about her, but it wasn't enough – she also deserved better and he hoped that in the future she'd find someone who loves her the way she should be loved, he tucks the letter on his side of the bed, knowing she would then find it as soon as she wakes in the morning. He gulps back and blinks away the tears as he too leaves what he knew as home and quickly got in the car, pulling up around the corner from Carla's flat, waiting for her._

_Carla couldn't help the smile that grew on her face as she spots his car pull up and quickly places her case in the boot before climbing into the passenger's seat, glancing nervously over at Liam, placing a delicate kiss to his lips. She can sense his mood, instantly knowing he is apprehensive, if she was perfectly honest she hadn't expected him to come tonight, she had convinced herself he would back out on her, not having the guts to go through with it, but here he was, and she knew that she just had to get him on that plane to LA and then they could start trying to be happy for the first time in years. She takes hold of Liam's cold hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, a slight smile creeping onto her face, Liam only had to look at her and he gained the strength to do this, she truly was what he wanted, and after that moment he began to drive, now allowing himself to look forward to the future, knowing the hardest bit was now over.. It was time to go and stop living a lie._

The sound of glass crashing against the floor causes Carla to leap from her previous decision, she glances around at her surroundings, and she's in her flat, alone. A mixture of glass and red wine spread across the floor in front of her and she gently sighs to herself, it was yet another one of her dreams, the ones she often had, when she thought about how things could have been, how they should have been. Tears form in her eyes as reality hits her once more, each time she awakes from her perfect dreams and remembers that Liam isn't there with her, and never did and never would belong to her and it is just as painful as the first time around. It would never get easier, she harshly wipes at her eyes before shuffling into the bathroom, taking a quick glance in the mirror at her exhausted face, her dull eyes surrounded by the dark smudges of her mascara, she splashes her face with water, revelling in the coolness of the water against her hot skin. She soon walks back into the living room, beginning to tidy up the mess she had earlier created, but as she kneels down on the floor she is distracted by the photo of her and Liam that she secretly has tucked behind one of the others she has on display.

Carla holds it in her hands, stroking her finger over it slowly, as she feels a few tears escape her eyes and splash down onto the photo.

"In another life eh Lee"


End file.
